VPBE
Visual & Gameplay Update * New Items: ** ** |Latest = April 19th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.8 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: N/A The following Ward skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net League Client Update Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends Champions Items Masteries Maps ;Summoner's Rift * Taric's Hammer has been added to SR Red Side Shopkeeper's Barrel. This hint towards his rework. ;Unknown Announcer Pack * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant. The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;SKT T1 Skins *The following skins were originally unveiled on the PBE during the V6.8 patch cycle, but were pulled due to player feedback: ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) *In addition to improving the above skins, Riot plans to make the following addition to the ceremonial skin roster in honor of Easyhoon: ** ;Mid Year Mage Update * Large Scope (These champions will require animation/visual support for their changes, but the impact of the changes will vary on a scale of to .) ** - Improve passive clarity; make her E something she wants to cast; move some of R's burst into Tibber's persistent threat. ** - Identify a niche beyond "deals AOE damage"; make his ultimate less frustrating for both Brand and his opponent. ** - Remove overlap between Q and W; improve the relationship between Q and E; new innate. ** - Make Voidlings more important to AP builds; make him feel less like a burst caster. ** - New "researching" minigame; more geometry. ** - Address Tides of Blood; play-up Blood Lord/Mage theme. ** - Make her plants more integral, rather than tacked on damage over time; reduce her burst; new innate. * Low Scope (These champions are unlikely to receive animation/visual support for their changes, with the impact of the changes rivalling or .) ** - Reduced burst damage in exchange for more zone control. ** - New innate; and more gameplay opportunities for enemies without crowd control. ** - Remove the RNG on his ultimate. ** - Remove the overlap between his Q and E. Swain is also in the queue for a larger scope personal project, along with champions like and who did not make the MYMU list. ** - New innate that captures her unlimited power in an engaging way. ** - New innate and reduced ability costs; removed enemy-AP ratio on ultimate; make Veigar feel bad for ulting the wrong person; increase his threat when ult is on cooldown; and better telegraph to enemies that his ultimate will hurt. ** - Make his kit more reliant on allies and less of a one-man-show. ** - Improve his ultimate's unsatisfactory visuals and gameplay impact. ** - Nerf his ability to stall; strengthen his niche versus Lux/Xerath. Meddler commented that Ziggs' Satchel Charge will now execute turrets at 25% health or less. ; - Leaked Preview * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 12.5 from 6. * (I) ** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 9 Movement speed per level ( ). * (W) ** Miasma's no longer deals damage. ** Miasma's now Grounds enemies, preventing them from casting movement abilities. "Movement abilities" would refer to any dash, blink, teleports or any other form of movement displacement (E.g.: ). ** Now deals damage as a persistent area of effect. ** Damage reduced. ** reduced. ** Targeting/affected area changed. Leaked tooltip mentions "multiple clouds". * (E) ** Cooldown reset versus . ** Now deals bonus damage versus . ** Heals for a percentage of the damage dealt. ** Damage reduced. ** Cooldown reduced to 1 second from 5. ;V6.9 Item Changes Sneak Peak ; * Mana Font. * Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * Valor's Reward. * Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 20% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 15 health per spell cast or 15 health per second for toggled spells. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Spell vamp. * Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack shocks them for bonus magic damage on hit. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ; * + + = * Grants 25 ability power and 250 mana. * Grants Upon levelling up, restores over 3 seconds. ; * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 250 from 200. * Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. ; * 25% base mana regeneration. * Grants Refunds 25% of Mana spent. This passive is kept in all upgrades. ; * + + + = * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist increased to 60 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Aura no longer affects minions. * Aura's magic resistance reduction changed to from 20 at all levels. ; * renamed . ** Now additionally refunds 25% of Mana spent. ; * + + = * Ability power reduced to 40 from 60. * Mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. * Mana regeneration on takedown. * Grants Gains 15% of premitigation damage dealt to champions as Blood charges, up to level}}. Healing or shield another ally consumes Blood charges to heal them for the charges consumed, up to the original effect amount. * Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * + + = * Health reduced to 300 from 500. ; * + + = * Grants 80 ability power, 300 health and 400 mana. * Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 25% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per spell cast or 25 health per second for toggled spells. * Grants Fires a spray of icy bolts, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and slowing them by 65% that decays over seconds. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Active named . ** Damage changed to 300 from 150 . ** Damage is now dealt instantaneously instead of as a projectile. * Cooldown is shared with other Hextech items. ; * + + = * Grants +300 health, +80 ability power and +10% cooldown reduction. * Grants Dashes 275 units in a direction (1150 speed) and then unleashes a nova of fireballs that deal magic damage to enemies hit. Full circle that expands outwards, similar to . Fireballs beyond the first deal only 15% damage. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ** The dash can't go over walls and has a lockout duration of seconds on spellcasting after completed. ; * Awe now additionally refunds 25% of Mana spent. ; * Mana regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * + + + = * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * 400 mana. * Passive health threshold reduced to 35% from 40%. Grievous Wounds duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. * Kills and Assists restore 20% of your maximum Mana. * 100% base mana regeneration. ; * Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 25% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per spell cast or 25 health per second for toggled spells. ; * + + = * Base ability power reduced to 60 from 80. ** Fully stacked ability power reduced to 100 from 120. * Base mana reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana growth reduced to 10 from 40. ** Fully stacked mana reduced to 400 from 800. * Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 25% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per spell cast or 25 health per second for toggled spells. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . Total cost unchanged. * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 70. * Health regeneration increased to 200% from 150%. * Healing amplifier increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Removed. ; * + + = * Ability power reduced to 70 from 100. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Active cooldown increased to 120 from 90. Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed